Lo siento
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Él la había visto hacer muchas cosas. Y lo siente, pero no es amor, ni siquiera es cariño. Rating M: Lenguaje fuerte.


**No me gusta poner notas al principio, pero lo hago esta vez para recomendar la canción que inspiró esta historia.** **Quisiera que escucharan** Te siento **de** Floricienta. **Eso si quieren una buena manera de saber que le pasa a Karin en este fic (;B) Y también para decir que los otros dos personajes aquí son reales, existen y también hice fics de ellos.** De perales y dientes de león amarillos **y** Wildest Dreams **, dos fics que pueden tomarse como que suceden antes de esta historia.**

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

En realidad Hitsugaya no le toma importancia la primera vez que sucede, porque quiere dejar pasar el tema y quizá solo se reprocha a sí mismo el detenerse en algo tan insignificante que no merece su atención. Tampoco le presta atención cuando sucede al año siguiente, ni al que le sigue, pero al cuarto año sospecha y descubre que lo que revolotea en su mente no es pura coincidencia.

En lugar de un dios de la muerte, parece un dios literalmente o al menos el concepto que tienen los humanos de tal. Y no lo dice porque crea que se ve físicamente parecido a la idea de los mortales sobre el cómo luce un dios, sino que hay algo que pensamiento que ronda su cabeza y del que necesita una respuesta. Un hecho que se repite año tras año desde que, cierto día, lo obtuvo a modo de poder extraño parecido a otro del que no sabía nada desde su infancia en el Rukongai.

Es por eso que él la ve, porque comenzó a tener esos sueños significativos que no eran acerca de su Hyourinmaru— como lo fue en su infancia —sino que se trataban de un tema que no le interesa en lo más mínimo y no puede pedir consejos porque está seguro de que si dice la situación solo creará confusión, que todos pensarán que sueña mucho con alguien del sexo opuesto porque se desvive por ella y miles de cursiladas más.

Pero Toushiro siente que no hay forma de que le guste una chica, más precisamente una humana y menos si es Karin Kurosaki. Es verdad y él es realista porque con ella nunca ha tenido mucha historia más que un par, o un cuarteto, de encuentros— y si ni recuerda cuantos fueron, será porque tiene cosas más preocupantes en las que pensar —a diferencia de las personas que sí son de su agrado, aquellas como Hinamori y Matsumoto que han estado décadas a su lado.

Karin Kurosaki no ha estado para él, ni está, ni estará. Y lo siente y la siente, pero no es amor, ni siquiera es cariño lo que le tiene a la hermana de Kurosaki que, dicho sea de paso, ni a éste último le tiene en mucha estima.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se diga esto y de verdad siente que así sea, continua viéndola en sueños que le provocan más tristezas que alegrías. Sigue viendo la vida de Karin, hechos importantes que la marcan, cada día una vez al año, año tras año.

Ha presenciado momentos de su vida que no sabe y que no le importa saber si son importantes. Tal vez no la vio desde el principio, pero sí desde sus 13 años y aunque no quiso hacerlo al principio ya que ni siquiera pidió la manera de con la cual realizar esas intromisiones, el misterioso poder— que al inicio creyó que era su subconsciente —es imposible de ignorar.

Cada sueño pasa siempre igual y es como ser un mero espectador de cine que no posee cuerpo. Ve las cosas como atreves de una bola de cristal, donde el encerrado es él y no tiene nada que hacer, ni forma de salir, más que esperar a que acabe el espectáculo a su alrededor.

Ese año no es diferente el modo en que presencia todo, pero sí la película basada en la vida real que bien podría ser una premonición del futuro o un recuerdo del pasado.

Él la ha visto hacer muchas cosas. La ha visto romperse el tobillo antes de abandonar por completo el fútbol, la ha visto ganar el 1er Lugar de un Concurso Nacional con premio de un videojuego y la ha visto llorar por su mamá, entre otras tantas cosas que le nunca le provocan un sentimiento de paz y son una razón más para quererlos alejar.

Pero no puede esconder su sorpresa, ni la sorpresa puede esconderse de él, con las visiones que tiene los años siguientes a ese. A diferencia de Hitsugaya, Karin es una humana viviendo una vida humana con tiempo humano y ha crecido, ha cambiado y está comenzando a equivocarse. O eso desde su punto de vista, ya que considera que para jóvenes de su edad se ve normal hacer cosas como esas.

A sus 16 años Karin conoce a un chico. Su prominente altura quizás se mida con su lentitud, su tranquilidad, lo hacen identificarlo como una persona despreocupada que vive la vida a su modo y a los ojos del capitán tiene el comportamiento exacto al de Kyoraku menos en lo pervertido... O eso supone apenas durante unos cuantos minutos porque, luego de que invita a la chica a imitarlo al menos un día— a acompañarla unas horas a vivir del momento —ganándose el gusto de ella por su carisma cuando le enseña poemas conmovedores sobre la naturaleza, acaba colocándola en una situación bastante comprometida que tiene una única finalidad. Y las cosas sí llegan a más, hasta que acaben profanando la mansión de Shuukuro Tsukishima.

Y Hitsugaya no piensa que si esto no fuera dramático, hasta sería divertido, porque no piensa en esa perversión como algo bueno e incluso tampoco le ha provocado un instinto normal— el acalorarse o despertar su lado sexual —porque todavía es física y emocionalmente un niño, y el afirma que lo que acaba de pasar está totalmente mal y que Karin Kurosaki acaba de perder su virginidad como si fuera una puta más.

Aún así en la Sociedad de Almas no son diferentes las costumbres, aunque él las quiera ver como tal para repetirse que así no es como se deberían hacer las cosas y que los humanos— sobre todo las mujeres humanas —no tienen principios, ni dignidad.

Karin llega a los 17 años y otro chico aparece en su vida. Es todo lo opuesto al primero, desde altura, cabello, piel y mirada, hasta el trato que le da. Sin embargo, con todo y eso, acaban conectándose cada vez al pasar por el lado del otro en el pasillo de la escuela y de la convivencia que hacen porque la Kurosaki se ha vuelto la amiga de la hermana del chico.

A Hitsugaya le da rabia lo fácilmente que puede la gente entrar en confianza con alguien, y más de parte de Karin, porque ahora ella parece como que cumple todos los requisitos de una hipócrita al aceptar ser novia de alguien diciendo que en sus planes no está tener una relación que no sea seria. El capitán cree que el chico es un idiota.

A los 18 años Karin pasa su primera noche, en ambos sentidos de la palabra, con su novio, tratándolo y tratándose los dos como si fueran el uno para el otro y alguien les hubiera dicho, con canto de ángeles y Kami-sama presente, que uno es el final del hilo rojo del otro.

A los 19 años, ocurre algo que sinceramente sí capta su atención, y siente que todo se ha convertido en un drama adolescente o novela de bajo presupuesto de esas que adora su teniente.

El novio actual de Karin y el chico con el que tuvo ¨su primera vez¨, son conocidos y amigos.

O lo eran, pues en un intento de esconder el suceso, el novio de la Kurosaki se entera y ante la evidente traición los deja solos a los dos, sin atreverse a gritar o a echar a perder esa reunión, en pleno café, por temor a provocar un escándalo.

Hitsugaya repite, una vez más, que eso ya es suficiente y ruega por no tener que ver la reconciliación, de Karin y su novio o del novio y el amigo, si es que llega a ocurrir dicho evento. Ya tiene suficiente de esto.

* * *

 **Osea... ¿Khé weá? No me pregunten a mí, que por algo puse ¨Mystery¨. Denle el significado que quieran, yo solo quiero no ser popular al publicar cosas tristes. En todo caso, si no se dieron cuenta, no quise mostrar un lado ¨malo¨ de Karin sino hacerla ver como una adolescente/joven normal. Si escucharon la canción, entonces ahí hay parte de su respuesta (:3) De todos modos no se tomen todo en serio, ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
